


Taco Bell and Leprechauns

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry isn't there, I was bored and sleepy when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Liam is a personal trainer, Louis just wanted some tacos, M/M, Niall also give Liam free food from taco bell, Niall works at Taco Bell, Zayn forces niall into going, but he isn't there, i don't know where he is, i wrote it when I was bored, i'm also sorry for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Taco Bell and forces Liam to get it for him.<br/>Niall works at the Taco Bell drive thru.<br/>I don't know what's going on in the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Bell and Leprechauns

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and sleepy. This fic isn't that good, but read it if you want.  
> It's also my first time writing a fanfic. soooooo yea. Enjoy it or don't enjoy it.

"No."

“But LeLe!!”

“No, Louis. And don’t call me LeLe.” Liam sighed at Louis anticits. Nothing was going to convince Liam to get the older boy Taco Bell….

“If you don’t, I’ll make sure Harry and I have the loudest sex imaginable. It’ll be so loud that you won’t be able to sleep!”…Nothing except that.

“Fine, Louis. I’ll get you your Taco Bell.”

+++++++++

Niall was waiting around the store. For a fast food store it certainly was having a slow day. To say the least Niall was bored out of his mind. So when he heard a car pull up to the speaker Niall did the usual greeting with his boredom clearly coming through his voice.

“Hey, welcome to Taco Bell. What do you want?” The voice that came back perked Niall right back up.

“Uh…I need some tacos.”

“Okay, what kind of tacos?”

There was silence on the other end so Niall deiced to wait. It was 5 minutes before he heard the voice again.

“Are you still there?”

“Yea, where else would I be?”

“…I don’t know. I don’t work at Taco Bell. Also I just need regular tacos.”

“Well then I should educate you! Firstly I’m a magical leprechaun that lives in the speaker. It’s a nightmare when it rains. Soggy beds are awful.” Niall heard a chuckle come into his ears from the headset.

“It’s not funny. You try sleeping in a wet bed. Also I need to know how many tacos you want if they should be crunchy like a chip or soft like a cloud!” Niall attempted to ad announce in his voice, but it just didn’t work. He was too amused by the conversation.

“Now I’ve never heard of a taco being soft like a cloud, but I do need 3 of them.”

“Clearly you’ve never had Taco bell! Now off you go and drive to the first window so you can get your food from Zayn!”

Niall heard the car drive away from the speaker and he may have spied on Zayn to see the customer. And damn, the guy was cute. Niall heard Zayn direct Cute Customer over to the window Niall was supposed to be at so he raced back and waited.

“Hello.” Niall said in his best non-Niall impression.

“Hi. Here’s the three dollars.”

“You know,” He began slowly still trying to not sound like himself, “I heard from a certain leprechaun that your bill is covered. So you now must keep your 3.”

And with that he earned a smile from Cute Customer and a thanks. Obviously his voice trick didn’t work, but the guy accepted it greatly and drove off. So all in all it made Niall’s shift that day a little less boring.

+++++++

Niall was about ready to murder Zayn. His so called friend had signed him up for personal training and now Niall was trudging up the steps to some gym that he’d never seen in his life.

 

Inside he looked around for an information desk. Upon finding it he asked the girl where he would find Liam Payne for his training. The last thing his expected was to see Cute Customer from Taco Bell. He sent a quick text to Zayn:

To Zayn: _You set this up didn’t you?_  
From Zayn _Set what up?_

Niall was typing his reply when Cute Customer, or should he start saying Liam, came over.

“Ello! Aren’t you the guy from taco bell?”

“Which one? The twat who doesn’t think to give a guy warning or the leprechaun?”

Liam shook his head with a small chuckle. “The cute leprechaun.”

“As I recall the leprechaun lives in a speaker…but that part may have been a lie. So yes I am.”

“Speaker or not he was still cute.”

“Why thank you, but I think you’ll change your mind when he’s sweaty and gross.”

++++++++

A workout later with a sweaty Liam and Niall:

 

"I think you’re right. The sweat just makes him look hot, not cute."

 

"I told you!"

 

"Shut up.”

 

“make me.” Niall smirked

 

Apparently Liam’s way of making Niall shut up, was kissing him. Not that Niall complained one bit.


End file.
